geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Of Nimh: The dark truth about Jonathan
Being a middle aged man, life gets stressful. Especially when you have to pay bills, taxes, rent etc. But like most people you need something to comfort you. I comfort myself with a movie that Is very nostalgic for me. The secret of Nimh Is one of my favorite animated films In 1980. I fell In love with It when It came out on tapes. DVD's weren't invented back then. I figured, I had the the tape so why not watch It. Now I don't have a very good memory, especially after almost 40 years. So people judging me for the mistake I made, they can lay off a little bit. It took me a few minutes to find the tape since my closet where I have them Is very messy. Some would ask " Why can't you clean It up?" My short answer Is, I'm very busy with work and family I have to visit. I haven't been able to clean my closet. And with the mention of my memory problems. But lets move on before I make this Into a sob story. Anyway after 2 minutes of painful digging, I finally found the tape. Seeing the tape something hit me , I remember a certain episode that was deleted from the movie the tape contained. However I told myself after seeing that episode that I would never see that tape again. But my poor memory made forget about It. So with out hesitation I watched the tape. Now when It played, the feeling of " What the fuck did I just do?" popped up In my brain. The episode In question was called " Jonathan the loss of a hero." If I remember I did some research and that episode was and alternative episode that was supposed to explain hoe Jonathan Brisby lost his life. The Wikipedia page said It was removed from the tapes. The " Alternative episode had to much sensitive topics that weren't supposed to be included. Their were only 200 tape that contained the episode. And I happened to carry one of the 200 tapes. It all came back to me when I saw the title. The episode started off with a scene fading In. It was the rats as well as Jonathan. They were all arguing over something. I couldn't tell because the voices were inaudible. Finally after 5 seconds I heard " If we don't kill that cat Dragon, we're all doomed!" The infuriated rat shouted " Someone has to go!" The crowd hesitated with a few inaudible mumbling. After a scene that cut to the crowd and back stopped. Jonathan raised his hand and said " I'll go!" Immediately his spouse spoke up " No Jonathan you can't go, It's too dangerous!" Jonathan lowered his head and said " I'll be okay, I need to do this for us, for the people!" After Jonathan said that the whole crowd applauded him for his bravery and courageous speech. Miss Brisby gave him a kiss. After that the scene faded out. The scene then faded to Mr Ages mixing up a euthanizing element for tranquilizing as well as killing the infected victim. After Mr Ages mixed up the potion, he then gave It to Jonathan as he proceeded to put It Into a leather pouch that looked like a holster designed for jars. Jonathan then sighs In nervousness. Because between a cat and a mouse a cat always wins. And I bet If superman was the mouse doing this, he would be terrified too. Mr Aged then said " Here take this syringe and inject the cat with It!" Jonathan proceeds to take the syringe before before Mr Ages all of a sudden then stops him " Remember stay calm, and insert It Into his neck!" Jonathan sighs In relief before reluctantly walking toward the house. At this point Jonathan turned from nervous to terrified. I could tell because he was trembling and shaking violently. He proceeds to make It to a small hole where a mouse can get In. Right before Jonathan walked toward the hole. The scene then fades to a small mouse burrow with some humbling music. It was night time at the time. Miss Brisby was looking out the window. She had a frantic and worried expression on her face. I'm not going to go Into to much detail because It's disturbing. But basically she was scared and worried. Martin the oldest brother of the family was sitting next to her. He asked " Hey mother, what's wrong?" Miss Brisby paused for a moment. After a solid 5 seconds she responds with " I really hope your father stays safe!" Martin put his hand on her shoulder. He spoke calmly " Mother.., I'm sure he'll be okay." Martin tried to brighten the mode by saying " I mean he pulled you and us out of a bucket we were trapped In!" A deep strait face then turns Into a small grin of happiness. She then smirks before saying " You always know how to help me with my problems, and I'm so grateful for that." The scene then faded out to show Jonathan entering the home. The lights were off and everyone was asleep. Jonathan being as quiet as he can, slowly made his way up to the cat. The deep snores of the giant monster was like a pounding of a 400 pound church bell on the ground. Jonathan then says " I'm gonna kill you you bastard!" At this point I was terrified and my heart was pounding. Jonathan then gets on the cat's back, he prepares to stab the needle Into the cats back. But his nervousness made him do a loud squeak that lasted for 2 seconds. After that Jonathan froze In fear as well as I did as well. The cats relaxed closed eyes then violently flung open revealing the yellow glowing eyes with green irises. The cat gave a low deep growl before turning to face the now petrified mouse. The growling continued before the scene then cut to Mr Ages standing outside of the hole, shaking In fear. As The scene faded In more a violent sound of ripping and screaming could be heard. The low deep growl of the cat also present In the whole ordeal. The most terrifying part was how Mr ages was watching the whole murder. At this point I had to stop. In the heat of the moment It was to much for me. After taking a break forgetting everything or at least trying to. But I reluctantly resumed the tape. Where I left off the scene faded to the mangled up body of Jonathan. The stuff that was shown was very disgusting and vile so I'm not gonna go to much In detail. Basically Jonathan was missing his lower torso with his internal organs well visible. It was very disturbing. Mr Ages came to Jonathan's aid to see the horrifying aftermath. What was disturbing was Mr Ages said In a quiet tone " Take deep breaths, It will be okay!" Eventually his heavy breathing stopped. Eventually his overall breathing went silent. His face turned purple and he became unresponsive. Mr Ages stood their, forlorn about his fallen friend who just died in front of him. But more importantly he was freaking out about how he was gonna tell Miss Brisby. After Mr Ages debated for 1 minute he finally decided to tell Miss Brisby the bad news. One thing I forgot to mention was that Mr Ages said that he would tell them If the job was done. Mr Ages was sad and scared thinking about how she was gonna take It. He went up the house and shakily knocked on the door. Miss Brisby answered with a bright smile on her face. This made Mr Ages tear up and start bawling. And from the look on Miss Brisby's face I think she already knew. She said " He's go.." Just before she could say It he said " Dead? Y..yes." Mr Ages started crying and said " I'm sorry, It's all my fault. Instead of Miss Brisby getting all upset she immediately hugged him and said " No, It's not your fault!" She then says In a reassuring voice " It's okay, I understand, we'll get through this." Eventually Mr Ages began to say " I must be going, I have to get home." Miss Brisby said " Okay we'll see you later." eventually the scene faded out. I paused the movie realizing I was crying. I wiped the tears away. If their was an episode or scene In a movie that brought me to tears, It was this one. Anyway after wiping away my tears I continued. The scene faded to the Miss Brisby softly sobbing knowing she had to tell her children. After collecting herself, she walked Into Martin's room. From the look on his face he knew his mom was gonna tell him some bad news. " Honey I'm sorry but, your father passed away." Martin looked up at his mother seeing her cry. Martin just said " Mom, trust me I've prepared for this day, I knew father was gonna pass away at some point." His mother then said " Wait, so you.." Martin then said interrupted his mothers studder by saying " Yes, I knew It would happen doesn't mean I'm not sad but I know we'll all be okay. Miss Brisby then says " Oh Martin, how did I get such a wonderful son like you?" eventually the scene faded out to the family In the living room. Timothy the youngest son asked " So dad's really gone?" Miss Brisby then responds with " Yes but, I still love you!" Timothy thinks about his father before being brought to tears. His mother then picks him up and cradles him. The rest of the family was shown grieving and looking at pictures of their father. Then the scene fades out to the home of Mr Ages In his home. He was hysterically crying. now In movies especially an animated movie I've never seen this much crying. " The crying was so realistic that It sounded like the actor was actually crying. now their Is other parts to the tape but I won't address them In this story. I'll address It In part 2. Edit: go easy with the criticism because this story part 1 took 5 hours of brainstorming and 7 hours of typing or writing. I'm open to criticism just not harsh criticism.